Greed
November 13, 1617 John Smith Dear Amonute, It's been so long since I have last seen you Amonute. So I have written you these letters in hopes that you will return, to my arms yet again. I know your not dead, I refuse to believe so. You were once my only friend and true love. Then my world shattered when you left. Wishing that you were here with me once again. We were going to grow old together just you and me. These memories bring me joy but also bring me suffering. Its all my fault, I should never come here. " Oh Amonute, please forgive me!" I promised I would take care of you! I promised. forgive for my selfish cravings for the gold. You were my life and angel through these dark times. I am sorry I didnt know that before. Its so surprising how valuable objects can become to you, during this time. This rose you gave me while hunting, the pendant I gave you. They all hold the memories, that bring me to my knees now and cry bitter tears. What would you tell me if, when I see you again. The dark demons of satan made me forget about your well being. Im so sorry, maybe I wasnt good enough for you. Maybe God took you away from me for your well being. Maybe Im a monster.I have never deserved the heavenly light you have showed, I was meant to fall in this cold darkness. Teach me how to survive without your heavenly touch. I havent eaten for about a week, but I dont care at this point. I can hardly move and looking at myself in the mirror I am all skin and bones. If I die because of stravation, I will put a end to this suffering. Our people have been searching for food, but we all know we wont find none. The ground is hard as stone, the air is so cold it chills you to the bone. How foolish we were, we have to work in order to live. We have no planting seeds, we have come to eating bark of the trees. This is only reason im glad your not here, maybe were you are you have all the food in the world. Prehaps I should give up on this world and the people in it. In this world we are all puppets of life, we live, eat, sleep, and dont realizes what we have until its taken from you. We all play our parts in life, but maybe I dont need life maybe I need something to live for. You have saved my life, now I couldnt even save yours. I am so weak, how could I do anything if I cant even save the one I love. Your father blames me. As if I would do anything to hurt you, but maybe I did. I came here maybe if had never came you would be living happily with your family. Maybe their right, maybe I am just a bad person. Love, John Smith July 15, 1617 John Smith Dear Amonute, I have some tobacco, that I have stolen this from England. I can plant this now. Maybe I can save this place, maybe this fast will end. The soil now is soft and perfect for planting. I know you would want me to help the people. You were always one to care more about others then yourself. So I shall plant it to make you happy. Dont worry I will always search for you. You have never left my heart or mind. Maybe you dont love me anymore, maybe thats why your gone. I will always await for your return. I long to hear your sweet laugh or joy and harmony. I love you, please return! all of this fortune I was orginally seeking I now forget. I shall find you even if it brings me to my grave.I came here seeking the gold rock in the ground, to find none, but I did find something better. I found you. I know you cant be gone. If your not here your just somewhere else. I know your not dead. Love, John Smith April 13, 1618 John Smith Dear Amonute, I have found the person who has killed you. I swear he will pay. How dare he kill you! for his own selfish desires. He killed you to feed his own family! filthy animal how dare he lay a fingure on you! I shall burn him! Burn him to the stake. For the crime he has done to me and the lord. His blood shall be shed on this land, for him ending ones life. He deserves to die! he should die! a selfish pig thats all he is. Maybe its all my fault, I brought him here. Maybe if I never came you would still be alive my darling. What a cruel person I am! forgive me and the crime I will do. Even though he did shed blood on this land and his hands are covered in sin maybe Im no different. Love, John Smith April 14, 1618 John Smith Dear Amonute, I have just killed someone with my own hands. A blood that can never be washed stains them. I am a monster, I let you die. Its all my fault. I am a monster, a filthy savage! I long for death maybe then I will see you again. I know you and your people never believed in God but I know your in heaven with all the angels. Its where you belong. I belong in Hell, for letting you die, for bringing my people here, for falling in love with you, for letting your father down, but most of all not being able to protect you! my life is meaningless. Why did you have to go?. Why!? I cant live without you. Surely God must have knew that. He gave me an angel then he gave me the devil. Even if I did go to heaven and see you, it wouldnt be the same. For I know heaven wouldnt allow me access. Loving you really did bring me to my grave, there are many ways someone can die in this world. Help me say goodbye to you. I must be strong because I know I dont belong there in heaven with you. I never deserved you. A beautiful princess of joy. Forgive me! please forgive me Pocahontas! Love, John Smith Author note Since it is Thanksgiving, heres a Thanksgiving pasta. This is the true story! well I made up a couple of parts but 90% is true. Now coming back to this its way past thanksgiving. Happy late thanks giving. Amonute- is pocahontas real name, pocahontas is a famous indian princess. Written by I love scary stories Category:Original Story Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Mindfuck Category:Holiday Category:Journal Category:Back from the Dead